


Mischief and Magic

by Iruleudruel4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruleudruel4/pseuds/Iruleudruel4
Summary: Jenny had thought she was going crazy when she first showed signs of magic; in the beginning it was small things that she could try and reason her way through, eventually turning into things that were straight out of fairytales. From her bookshelf catching fire to the water in the neighbor’s pool turning pink, all the way up to shattering the glass windows in the school library when she felt scared. It wasn’t until a simple letter for a school named Ilvermorny appeared on her doorstep that she finally realized why she was so different.She wasn’t a freak; she was a witch.A very dysfunctional one at that apparently. After 5 years of attending Ilvermorny, she made a mistake that changed everything, being expelled as a result. She’d been so close to giving up when another letter appeared on her doorstep, a large crest stamped under the word Hogwarts. It was another chance at this gift called magic that she wouldn't waste.Now, moving far from home to attend a brand-new school where no one knew her name, knew her past, Jenny felt ready to redeem herself. Unfortunately, her presence begins pulling at the very roots of the school, threatening to unearth all kinds of secrets that were never meant to be shared.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is another fanfic I have had archived in my laptop for months that I finally feel comfortable sharing! This is heavily composed of original characters and original plot-lines, with the occasional reference/citing of J.K. Rowling's characters and possibly some Tik Tok characters (only if I have been given permission). 
> 
> None of this is canon. This is all pure FICTION and not AT ALL part of the HP universe. 
> 
> And, as always, FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOME, but please be POLITE.

Jenny had never ridden a train before, and now that she had she wished she hadn’t. The large, very loud metal machine had her stomach swirling painfully in her abdomen, made worse by the anxiety of a new school. Dorian had tried a simple healing spell at the beginning of the ride, which did help at first, but faded over time and left her right back where she was. In fact, the only thing that seemed to help was lying flat across a bench and closing her eyes, pretending that she was back on solid ground and not rocking to death in some magic train. 

A cool hand brushed the hair from her face and she winced, surprised by the gesture. Dorian chuckled and pressed his hand fully against her forehead, his icy fingers against her burning skin helping her calm down a bit. He always knew what to do when it came to her, which is probably why he’d been pulled from Ilvermorny and sent to Hogwarts alongside her. Thinking about the place made Jenny’s heart clench with painful memories and she opened her eyes, looking up at Dorian and faking a smile.

“Thanks Dor. I’m really glad you’re here with me, I don’t know what I’d do if I was by myself.” Even though she was faking her smile, she never faked her words, especially with Dorian. There wasn’t much point in trying, he’d see through her in a heartbeat, just like he always did. 

The fingers on her face stilled, Dorian’s tenor voice cutting through the rattling of the train, “I’m glad I’m here too. If I weren’t, you probably wouldn’t even make it off the train before you found your way into trouble.”

Jenny reached up and smacked his leg, making Dorian laugh a little before he continued, “Honestly, I’m going to miss Ilvermorny, I really am; but if I’d stayed and you left, I wouldn’t be able to stop worrying about you. You’re going to need someone else in your corner, rooting for you and keeping you balanced.”

She rolled her eyes under his lids and gripped her robes in her fingers, the guilt of dragging her cousin away from Ilvermorny, away from their home, all because of her. If she’d just kept her head down and trudged through school like a normal student, a normal person, none of this would be happening. But she’d made her choice, and now Dorian was paying the price with her.

“Jenny,” Dorian’s voice was hushed, more serious than before, “I may not agree with the choices you’ve, or understand them, but you’ve been given another chance here; please, promise me you won’t waste it feeling guilty. The past is finished, but you still have a future to look forwards to.”

“Have you always been this philosophical?”

A finger poked her cheek as he answered, “I’m being serious Jenny. I want to hear you promise you won’t waste this opportunity.”

She opened her eyes and noticed him staring at her, eyes piercing into hers and reading everything that was there. It was a talent of his, one that really got on her nerves sometimes; this being one of those times.

“Dorian, I promise that I will try to keep my head down, act like a normal student, and to live in the present and leave the past in the past. Happy now?” Jenny knew the odds of actually making it through 2 more years of school without an ‘incident’ was low, but maybe, just maybe, the universe would be on her side for once.

A knock on the door to their train-car interrupted their conversation, an elderly lady with a cart full of candy looking at them expectantly through the glass. Dorian shifted Jenny’s head off his leg and walked over to the door, fiddling with the handle before pushing it open. 

Jenny tuned out their brief conversation and focused instead on keeping the ceiling from swirling, determined to keep her eyes open for more than ten seconds. It was a futile battle in the end as the train lurched, swaying side to side in a rocking motion as it stabilized. She groaned and threw her arm over her eyes, wishing she was anywhere but here. 

Dorian said a polite goodbye and slide the door closed, his footsteps heading back towards Jenny and sliding back into his seat. She could hear something in his hands crinkling, the unmistakable sound of plastic being ripped open. 

“Here, the lady at the cart said this might help your stomach settle a bit. Do you want to try it?” Dorian asked, prompting her to open her eyes again to see what ‘this’ was. He was holding a small chunk of chocolate in his hands, but it wasn’t just chocolate; there was a deep red color swirled in it as well, probably the medicinal part of it. 

She gingerly sat up enough to prevent choking on the candy and took it from his hand, rolling it around in her fingers before popping it into her mouth. Immediately, the strong taste of chocolate and peppermint invaded her taste buds, more than likely covering the taste of whatever herbs and plants they’d mixed in. 

The more she chewed on the chocolate, the better she felt, and by the time the train came to a stop at their destination she felt like she’d never been sick in the first place. They both grabbed their robess and walked out of their train car, shuffling down the crowded hallway until they made it on the platform, not sure where they were supposed to be going. 

Dorian, always the confident one, pulled them both to the side of the platform and began asking some of the older students where to go, smiling kindly when they pointed out a winding trail through the trees. Thanking them gratefully, they both set off towards the trail, towards their first year at Hogwarts. This was Jenny’s chance to be a normal student, someone just like everyone else, someone who would blend into the crowd and wouldn’t catch anyone’s eye.

Neither of them realized just how wrong they were.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Tik Tok user @thejay64 gave me permission to use Headmaster Hudley as a character, so yay! Hudley will be the headmaster of this Hogwarts AU, and I'm excited! 
> 
> If @thejay64 is reading this and notices anything off with the portrayal of his character, (or if anyone does), PLEASE let me know! 
> 
> Now, back to the story!

When Jenny and Dorian finally made it to the base of the trail, Jenny couldn’t believe what she was seeing in front of her. Large, sleek carriages were lined up neatly, seemingly waiting for students to scramble on before lurching into action, slowly dragging up the hill towards the school. 

What caught Jenny’s eye were the large, massive, jet black creatures that looked like skeleton horses with bat-like wings. She looked around wildly, but no one else seemed to be bothered in the slightest, not even Dorian. Surely she wasn’t the only one who could see them…. Right?

She grabbed his sleeve and asked tensely, “Do you see anything when you look at the carriages? Something strange?” As if it could understand her, one of the creatures lifted its head and eyed her, hoofing the ground and softly snorting, almost as if it was saying, “Hurry up and get on.”

Dorian looked closer at the carriages and shrugged, “Well, they look pretty normal except they’re being pulled by nothing. Probably some sort of enchantment, it’s not that strange to find magic being used at a school for magic you know.” 

“They’re not being pulled by magic,” A soft voice called out from beside Jenny, startling her, “you just can’t see them. No one can see thestrals except for those who’ve see death; and with the way they look, most people who can see them avoid them. But don’t let their appearance fool you; Thestrals are one of the most peaceful creatures you’ll find if you know how to handle them.” 

Jenny looked over at the girl standing next to her, who was staring over at the carriages with a small smile. Long black hair was braided over one shoulder, deep brown eyes were framed by silver glasses, the top of her head barely over Jenny’s shoulder. She was very attractive, and the way she carried herself showed that she knew it. 

Dorian, sharp as ever, glanced at Jenny and raised his brow, a silent question. She nodded in return, eyes turning back to the thestrals, thinking over what the other girl had just told them. The only reason Jenny could see them is because she’d watched someone die, something Dorian knew, but the other students here did not know; they didn’t need to know it either. 

The girl, rolling her eyes much like Jenny always did, walked towards the carriages, calling over her shoulder a brief, “Aren’t you coming? The welcoming feast is one of the best meals you’ll ever have, it’d be a shame if you missed it.”

Determined to prove herself, to who she didn’t know, Jenny strode after the girl and clambered in the carriage after her, smoothing her robes before sitting down across from her. She reached forward and offered her hand, a genuine smile on her face as she introduced herself. 

“Hi, I’m Jenny, but I mostly go by Jen. This dork,” she gestured to her brother as he sat down next to her, “is Dorian. We just transferred from Ilvernmorny, so all of this is pretty new for us.” 

The girl shook her hand gently and smiled back, “I’m Kiara Woods, and I could tell you weren’t from here; you’re too old to be first years, too American to be a returner, and if you had been a returner, I would’ve recognized you. I make it my business to know everyone.”

Two more students climbed in after them, the carriage lurching to life as soon as they’d sat down. Jenny couldn’t resist looking towards the thestrals, watching their muscles ripple as they plowed towards the castle. They reminded her of a Pegasus, only dark and twisted, a blend of living and dead.

'I can relate.'

There wasn’t much conversation on the ride to the castle, not that Jenny felt like joining in. The closer she got to the castle, the more shot her nerves became. Instead, she opted to listen to Dorian and Kiara talk about the houses, how people were sorted, just trivial things like that. Trust Dorian to be the one nerding out over how many stairs the school had. 

By the time the carriage had come to a stop, Jenny was about ready to strangle her brother. She was already in a tense situation and him prattling on about all the different classes this school offered that Ilvermorny didn’t was about to drive her over the edge. If it had been a normal transfer, things would be so much easier, but the weight of everyone’s expectations and the fear of discovery was darkening what would normally be a fun experience. 

Shaking her depressing thoughts from her head and climbing out of the carriage, Jenny looked up and gaped in awe at the sheer size of the castle in front of her. Some of the towers here must have been well over 20 stories, the main building itself almost half that. She was just starting to realize Dorian was not exaggerating when said this school had more stairs than Ilvermorny had when she heard a voice calling out.

“Ah, you must be the Summers! My name is Headmaster Hudley, and it is a pleasure to have you here at our fine school of witchcraft and wizardry. I trust you found the trip here well?”

The owner of the voice was a smartly-dressed man, dark eyes framed a thin pair of glasses, a pleasant smile nestled above a well-kept beard. He was holding two scrolls in his right hand, one with Jenny’s name and the other with Dorians. 

Jenny, always honest, smiled and replied, “The trip was great except for the train; I spent most of the ride with my eyes closed and head spinning. Guess soothing train rides through the countryside aren’t my thing.” She laughed a little and glanced at her brother who, as always, was the perfect gentleman.

“Headmaster Hudley, it’s an honor to be here,” the two men paused to shake hands before Dorian continued, “I can’t wait to find out if the inside of the school is just as impressive as the outside, and just how well Hogwarts compares to Ilvermorny.”

Headmaster Hudley smiled and gestured behind him to the two impossibly large wooden doors, “I’ll answer any questions you may have on the way to the dining hall, the first stop of our tour; I believe dinner will be served soon, and it’s a feast you wouldn’t want to miss.”

They followed him inside, the large wooden doors swinging shut behind them, their loud boom echoing the words scratching in the back of her mind…

WELCOME TO HOGWARTS.


End file.
